This invention relates to the field of insulators for high voltage transmission systems and more particularly to an electrical insulator column insulating a high voltage carrying assembly from an electrical reference potential while also communicating a fiber optic cable and a gas tube between the reference potential and the assembly.
Electrical insulator columns as supports for high voltage carrying assemblies are standard commercial item 5. For conducting control signals from the site of the reference potential to the high voltage conducting components, or for conducting feedback signals from the components to the site of the reference potential, it is possible to utilize fiber optic cables for the signal transmission.
It is the object of this invention to provide an electrical insulator column of the type specified above in which the fiber optic cables are mechanically protected and can be conducted from the site of the reference potential to the site of the high voltage without any reduction of the dielectric strength of the system. It is a further object of this invention to provide an electrical insulator column through which a supply of gas at a positive pressure can be conducted without any reduction of the dielectric strength of the system from the site of the reference potential to the site of high voltage.